Life Left to Go
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: : Jupiter's Magic's Terribly Belated Requested Two-Shot : "Oi, I 'ad no idea you could sing." She bit back a squeal of surprise and spun around to face the intruder, "Valon! You're supposed to knock before entering!" Valon shrugged and, tapping the door lightly, grinned at her. "Knock, knock." : Raphael/OC, Gentleshipping :


**Title:** Life Left to Go  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Fandom:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_**Characters:** Alister, Raphael, Valon, Original Character  
**Pairing:** Raphael/OC, Gentleshipping  
**Summary:** "Oi, I 'ad no idea you could sing." She bit back a squeal of surprise and spun around to face the intruder, "Valon! You're supposed to knock before entering!" Valon shrugged and, tapping the door lightly, grinned at her. "Knock, knock." : Raphael/OC, Gentleshipping : (Terribly Belated) Requested Oneshot for Jupiter's Magic :**  
****Author's Note:** _Jupiter's Magic_ – I'm terribly, terribly sorry for the [extreme] lateness of your requested oneshot! But at last, here it is! Thank you so much for being patient with me and I hope that you'll enjoy this oneshot.  
My cousin (who's been kind enough to post/update stories for me these past few months) decided that he could only upload any and all _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ stories into parts. But as for when he's going to update it... I'm not entirely sure. That's up to him and when he's not busy. **(I went and deleted her thanking me. Don't know why I didn't do that in the first place. Yeah.)**  
**Warnings:** None.  
**Disclaimer:** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ does not belong to me and the same is said for its characters. The Original Character, Kiara, respectively belongs to _Jupiter's Magic_. Thank you.

* * *

_Life Left to Go  
_

* * *

"Oi, I 'ad no idea you could sing."

She bit back a squeal of surprise and spun around to face the intruder, "Valon! You're supposed to knock before entering! Those are the rules, remember?"

The teen named Valon gave a shrug and, tapping the door lightly, grinned ear–to–ear at the female. "Knock, knock. 'At better f'r you, Shelia?"

The blond face-palmed at her friend's actions; she loved the brunette like a brother, but couldn't he not act like one during times like these? Was it too much to ask for? Hmm… apparently so because why else would this be happening at this current moment? "Honestly, Valon, what if I had been changing?" Kiara wrinkled her nose from the distasteful and unwanted mental image.

"If 'at were the case, mate, I'd need some major therapy afterwards."

"… Valon, is there a reason you're here?" She really wasn't in the mood for this today. Not today, never today.

"Huh? Oh, right. Are you doin' anythin' later tonight, Kiara?"

She gave a mock-gasp. "Why, Valon. I know I'm attractive and all, but you're with Serenity. And as much as I love you, my feelings don't go beyond anything but friendship. Now, now, don't look at me that way. You know it's for the best, because despite the hardships you and Serenity face that are in the form of her brother, you know that she's the only one for you. And like I said, I only see you as a friend. Since, you know, you don't fit the bill of being my dream guy."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious, you are." Valon said with sarcasm. "No. I'm askin' because Serenity wants ta 'ave a double-date."

Kiara stared at him.

"… Well? Is 'at a "yes" or a "no"…?"

How was she going to answer this?

"Um…" _Oh yeah, Kiara, that's a _totally_ good way to start off with. Shut up, you! I _am_ you. … D'oh._ "Valon, don't you think you should ask… I don't know… someone who isn't me?"

"… Why?"

"Valon, you know I'm single."

"… So?"

"_So_," She puffed her cheeks out like an angry chipmunk. "You know what a double-date is, don't you? It requires _two_ couples for it to be called a double-date. Therefore, you're asking the wrong person to join you on your double-date plan – whatever that may be." Valon gave a pout that she he was going to point out that she didn't even know where they were going. "You should ask someone like… like… that Yugi kid and what's-her-name…"

"C'mon—!"

"No."

"It'll be fun!"

"I said _no_, Valon."

"You really don't know how to 'ave any fun, do you?"

Childishly, although she did not care that it was so, she stuck her tongue out at him with her hands on her hips. "I do, too! But if _I_ go then I'll be the third wheel! … And I don't want to be a third wheel! I will never, ever be a third wheel. Don't you even know how embarrassing being a third wheel is?"

"… Whoever said you'd be a "third wheel"? Raph agreed to come with us."

"… Raphael?"

"Yeah…"

"You mean _our_ Raphael?"

"… 'Ow many other Raphs do ya'know?" asked Valon with a deadpanned expression.

Kiara tapped her chin as if in a deep thought. "… Point taken, I guess."

He gave a loud huff which made her grin full force. But it slowly slipped when _that_ glint appeared in his blue eyes and she knew she was done for. And she knew that glint. She knew it all too well which, as Adrian Monk said, was a blessing and a curse. And she knew that this wouldn't end well for her. It never did. This time would be no different and she dreaded what it was that he was about to pull out of that big, fluffy hair of his.

"C'mon, Kiara, you know you want ta join us. This is when you can make your move and see 'bout hookin' Raph all to yourself."

"What are you babbling on about now?" She tried to keep her voice steady but the color in her cheeks gave her away instantly. Throughout their time together, she never gave away her crush on the blond and… and… how did _Valon_, of all people, figure it out? Alister was by far more observant than their Australian friend and—wait. Could this mean she hadn't been discreet about her feelings for Raphael _at all?_ Had she given herself away from trying too hard or—or _what?_

What gave her away?!

Unless… Could Alister have gone and pointed it out to Valon so he could bother her and leave him in peace instead…?

The nineteen year-old tried to remain calm in front of the other teenager. Maybe he didn't know and was only joking around.

"I ain't babbling 'bout nothin'."

A breath of fresh air entered her lungs and she found that she could breathe again.

"Look, if ya don't want ta take this chance, fine. But join us and I'll give you your Dark Paladin card back."

"Listen, Valon, I don't know how you managed to figure it out but—wait a second, what did you say?"

Her card – her _favorite_ card – Dark Paladin has been missing for the past four days and the entire household (which, excluding herself, included Valon, Alister, and Raphael) swore that they hadn't taken her card or moved it from its sacred place. So the fact that Valon just said… that he would… but he said that…

He flashed his smile – the smile of victory – as he said "Be sure ta pretty yourself up by six sharp!" before retreating from the female's room in a hurry.

"_Valon!_"

When only the fading laughter and footsteps lingering in her ears, Kiara gave a defeated sigh. Pulling her hair back from her face, she tried her best to steady her breathing at the thought of going on this double-date with Valon and Serenity while Raphael would be her… her…

Her face turned a deep shade of red, but couldn't help except let the smile paint itself on her face.


End file.
